The Minikui
by Selenicereus13
Summary: Two girls named 'April' become acquaintances as a new school year begins. One 'rich' having near everything but what she needs, the other 'poor' with only her father whom she shares a small apartment and couldn't be happier. Will their new friendship last when one keeps hidden the existence of mysterious creatures that could threaten the normality of their lives?
1. Lies of the Beautiful People

**Hello & Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story! ****I've not written many fanfics in a hot minute so my skills though perhaps a little rusty I hope will be entertaining nonetheless.** **Reviews, comments, & constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **To whom it may concern: ****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is NOT mine! Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird ARE the original and amazing creators who brought our beloved ninjas into this world! ****Any similarities to the Original and or other TMNT Fanfics are purely coincidental and I DO NOT mean to 'plagiarize' in any way!** **I DO however lay claim to my character Avril LaSalle and any other O.C.s I may create in the future.**

 **Also, I am aware that real places (such as the Manhattan Mall) may not be as I portray them in the story. I do not live in and have never been to New York so you'll have to forgive my limited knowledge.**

 **Thanks again and please enjoy!**

 **The Minikui**

 **Chapter 1. Lies of the Beautiful People**

In virtually every novel or lyrical prose to be found the lead character, be them male or female is (more often than not) always attractive, causing the writer to occasionally lapse into a never-ending depiction regarding the persons 'majestic' features. However in our little tale that is not necessarily the case…

Any child with multiple siblings of at least two of more knows how difficult it is being the 'middle' kid, sometimes being in the middle can have its advantages because you don't have as much responsibility as the oldest sibling but on the down side you may not get as much attention as the youngest of your family either.

Well the same thing goes for me; being third out of five siblings I am not the eldest bringing fame and reputation to the family nor am I the youngest and a child to be coddled.

However there is one more disadvantage I have and to the rest of the family it makes me even more of an 'undesirable', that thing being my appearance… my choice of clothing didn't help much either.

Some people may say it's alright to just call me a 'Goth' and be done with it but that would be a misconception. There are SO many sub-genres in fashion you can not just simply lump them altogether and expect people to have the same visual image, but that's a story for another time.

This particular topic of 'style' was just one of many that sparked my so-called 'rebellion'.

It started one late July afternoon…that also happened to be my second eldest siblings' birthday. The jerkwad decided he had to have NEW clothes for the 'surprise' party his girlfriend and best bros where throwing him at Spaceman Sam's (the cooler teen version of Chuck E. Cheese' without the creepy guy in the suit or automatons).

So off to the Manhattan Mall we all went, all but the 'genius' first born who was studying for collage entrance exams at home. Man he pissed me off! Always acting like he knows EVERYTHING! "If you cut your hair short like that all the time it will never grow back long _and_ beautiful!"

Again a story for later…

As soon as we entered the giant three story building they all split up going different directions. Jeffree went straight to Hollister… or American Eagle... One of those over priced preppy hipster stores, Mom took the youngest two aka the Lucifer Twins (I call them that because they are as two faced as the Devil himself) to get new clothes and stuff for kindergarten, while Dad went to scope out the newest Golf crap or something.

And I you might ask? Well with no other 'grown up' left to give a crap about where my 14 ½ year old self went I headed upstairs for Hot Topic. My stash of nearly $200 burning a hole in my pocket as it begged to be spent.

I stopped by the bathrooms really quick to check my overall appearance and to make sure I wasn't going to be kicked out of the mall for looking like a loitering vagrant.

Standing in front of the body length mirror I study myself a little; the last time I was this thorough about my looks was my first day of school.

Adjusting my rectangular glasses and ripped knee blue jeans (hello MEGA hand-me-downs), neatly rolling up my long sleeved black V-neck and then turned my attention to smoothing out my mop of hair.

Two years ago for my birthday I had made a (rather foolish) request to my parental units to have my hair cut to about an inch or so past my shoulders since I was starting to become a tomboy.

What do I get instead? My dad dragging to the barber shop when he and my brothers all go for their monthly visit! I practically begged to not be given a military buzz from the crazy old man who ran the place and instead got stuck with a much too long bowl cut.

Once we got home I dug out the scissors and hacked at it enough to look somewhat 'presentable'. I also got grounded for a couple months after that but least I no longer resembled Rock Lee from 'Naruto', needless to say since then I have been cutting my own hair.

After seeing not much else could be improved upon I washed my hands and left the huge fifteen stall bathroom.

The combination of the air conditioner and new leather smell hit me all at once as I walked into the open doors, Siouxie & the Banshees boomed throughout the shop filling my ears with the last quarter of 'The Passenger'.

I was lucky enough to find the shop unexpectedly slow right now and had the place essentially to myself except a few other people.

One person was a slightly balding ginger haired man in his late thirties to early forties and the other being a young girl about my age who I assumed was his daughter because she had his same red hair.

As I wandered about the store my curiosity peeked a little (for some reason still unknown to me) and I watched…okay…'spied' on them pretending to be interested in some nearby jewelry. The girl currently tried to convince him to let her buy a Black Veil Brides shirt and kind of failing except for the giant puppy eyes she gave him and finally they agreed on a more 'toned down' M.C.R (My Chemical Romance) shirt.

I happened to have my eye on the same one (I had snatched it up earlier before they got to that section) and had it tucked under my arm as I kept sorting threw various rubber bracelets, I glanced over to them again wondering how people so 'straight laced' would be caught dead or alive in a store like this for 'wannabe mall-goths'.

Avril Lavinge's song 'What the Hell' starts.

Nearly the minuet I thought it the girl let out a sigh and was looking down at the shirt in her hands.

"What is it honey? Something the matter?" the father asks.

"Well they don't have any size mediums left..." she replies but the comment seems to go over the fathers head and she explains further. "The shirts here mostly run on the petite side and so I need the next size up."

The dad then nods in understanding.

Even though it shouldn't have mattered and I had no reason to care I peak at the tag of the one I picked out.

' **M** ' it read.

I momentarily look over at her trying to decide on a different design and after a minuet I let out a sigh and walk over to them. The man became aware of my presence only after seeing that I wasn't looking at the t-shirts displayed on the wall but at him and his daughter; she still occupied herself with choosing until the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes dad?" she asks looking up at him and then noticing me.

"Here." I said in a somewhat monotone voice holding out the shirt to her but she only stands and looks at me confused and a bit hesitant.

"You said you needed a 'Medium' right?" I asked and she slowly nods and takes it from me as I then pick out an ' **L** ' instead. No biggie right? It just makes the clothes more comfortable and doesn't stick to your body like a second skin in hot weather.

"What do you say April?" the girls father gently reminds her with his hand still on her shoulder.

It gave me a little shock when I heard him say it… this girl and I technically had the same name!

She looks up from admiring the shirts pattern.

"Thank you!" the shorter girl says looking up at me with sparkling eyes like I had just made her day or maybe even her whole week.

I nod "No Problem." and walk off to the register since I had all I needed for the moment; good timing too cause more people started to trickle into the shop and I hated trying to look at and choose things with a bunch of annoying and inconsiderate people in my way. Plus sometimes when others see me they must have some preconceived idea about who or what I am because the item doesn't seem to 'match' me appearance.

"Thanks again young man." The girls dad says with a smile from their place in line once I have finish paying.

I nod again even though the comment is a blow to my self confidence; taking it down about 15 points as I start to feel my blood boil some. Nevertheless I smirk and give a slight wave to them as I leave the store.

Okay, so you may (or not) be wondering why I would get so upset over some completely random old guy calling me a boy.

Well it mostly comes down to part about why I'm called a freak even in my own home. The same place I have lived all my fourteen years, where I'm supposed to belong, have support (not just monetarily but emotionally too), and be 'loved'.

Well to put it (very) bluntly… I'm ugly. Ya, ya I know what you're thinking'

"Oh, the poor emotional Goth brat is all _depressed_!"

NO! I am **not** some little Emo, self-harming, weirdo sitting in their dark ass room listening to Marilyn Manson or some crap! (Though don't get me wrong, I do like some of Manson's work.)

My skin though 'light as porcelain' have these odd patches of pinker toned skin with pale freckles reminiscent of cinnamon on top of them, you know kinda how red head people have sometimes. It's spreads almost over my whole body; on my shoulders going down my upper arms slightly, my collarbone/upper chest area, as well as a little on my thighs. Of course I've also got the signature sprinkling of freckles over my nose and cheeks too.

And get this; I don't have a **single** even slightly ginger hair on my head! My parents don't have it and neither do any of my siblings.

Now don't go thinking I'm on a ginger bashing rampage; I'm not.

This is simply an observation and I happen to be using red heads as an example…unless there is another group of people with the same skin tone with which I can compare myself to. No? Okay then stop your complaining.

There are a couple other things that add to my odd boyish appearance. My shoulders are a bit wider (than I would like) for a girl my height and even though I don't really work out or lift weights or anything (other than riding my bicycle everywhere I cant get a ride) I'm pretty muscular… or so I'm told. I also have a couple so-called 'beauty marks'; one between my chin and lower lip and one near my eye but far enough away that if I cared to wear eyeliner I could and it wouldn't be in the way.

What I'm trying to say is that ever since I was young I have basically been the 'ugly duckling' tomboy of my family; and with all those promises of one day 'transforming into an elegant swan' they all just turned out to be **lies** of the beautiful people in my life.

After I finished drifting about the mall for another few hours thinking surely the rest of my 'family' was at least near finished shopping if not already; I sit on a bench in the centre of the mall near the fountain waiting for them to find me.

I ended up falling asleep within minuets; my Hot Topic bag held tightly in my crossed arms and sadly (but not completely unexpected) I missed the warning call and voicemail my dad left me saying that they where leaving if I wasn't out soon…so they left me there.

. . . . .

 **Well this ain't no sideshow**  
 **This is the great unknown**  
 **This is the poison we take**  
 **Yeah**

 **Outside the velvet rope**  
 **Standing there all alone**  
 **Are the grotesque and ashamed**  
 **Yeah**

 **Well if you think real beauty's on the outside**  
 **Well that's a far cry**  
 **From the truth**

 **Maybe all the information you received**  
 **Well you should not believe**  
 **that there's no proof**

 **Save yourself from all the lies of the beautiful people**  
 **It's time to run from the lies of the beautiful people**

 **I feel so traumatized**  
 **Doped up and televised**  
 **Life can be cruel and insane**  
 **Yeah**

 **But we've got these ugly scars**  
 **On our infected hearts**  
 **Maybe it's time for a change**  
 **Yeah**

 **And if you think real beauty's on the outside**  
 **Well that's a far cry**  
 **From the truth**

 **but maybe all the information you received**  
 **Well you should not believe**  
 **that there's no proof**

 **Save yourself from all the lies of the beautiful people**  
 **It's time to run from the lies of the beautiful people**

 **Save yourself from all the lies of the beautiful people**  
 **Just run and hide from the lies of the beautiful**

 **Save yourself from all the lies of the beautiful people**  
 **It's time to run from the lies of the beautiful people**

 **Lies of the Beautiful People**

 **By: Sixx A.M.**

. . . . .

Yay first chapter finished! I hope you liked it and it wasnt too boring, Please join us again soon for the next chapter! ~ Selene


	2. Reminders

**!WARNING!**

 **This chapter contains more cursing and graphic content that may be counted as 'triggers'. Though it does not go into great detail I leave this as a friendly warning and hope that what I have posted does not 'offend' anyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, I only claim any Oc's I make and the story line. Enjoy~!**

 **The Minikui**

 **Chapter 2. Reminders**

I was woken up from my power nap by a light tapping on my shoulder followed by a gentle shake. Barely opening my eyes I see the blurry image of that 'April' girl from the store and her father close behind.

"Are you sure he's not... ya know…dead?" she inquires of the older man while she straightens from touching me.

' _Why twice in one day?'_

I recall the 'young man' comment before "Sadly I still take up space on Earth for now…" my sudden speaking alarms the girl a little and she jumps back letting out a mouse like squeak. Her dad stifles a laugh and I internally smile, sitting up from slouching for so long on the bench I rub at my eyes and re-adjust my glasses.

"Can I help you? I ask groggily.

"Actually we where about to ask you the same thing, the mall is closing early today to set up for a special cooking show or something and we thought maybe your ride failed to arrive." the father states.

As his words sink in my eyes go wide; quickly reaching for my cell in my back pocket I see the flashing yellow light indicating a voicemail. A muttered "Oh shit!" escapes my lips and standing suddenly my Hot Topic haul goes tumbling to the floor. Ignoring it I type in the password and listen for whatever trouble I was in this time.

"…We are leaving in 5 minuets. If you are not out here by then you are walking home…"

 ***bleep*** "End of message" the phone says in its computerized voice; I hang up and check the current time with that of the received warning from my cold toned father.

"…Shit!" I practically yell; it echoes loud enough for the remaining mall customers near us to temporarily stop and stare at us for a brief minuet. A few parents say something under their breath and glare at me when one child tries to imitate me but I am too wrapped up in my own problems to care.

I face palm and jam the ancient flip phone into my pocket again. "Does that mean you do need a ride?" April asked a minuet later breaking the awkward silence.

*scene change*

"So," the ginger girl starts by popping her head up from the back seat of the car to look at me "Where ya live?"

I mutter the address but am asked to repeat it. "707 Ivory Court, Lenox Hill…"

"Wow really?!"

' _Here it goes…'_ I think.

"It's not like whatever you imagine it to be," I tell her looking down as I start picking at my nails "…Just because I live in a so-called 'nicer' side of the city doesn't mean a thing. Where I live monsters can come from money too and darkness doesn't just mean that alley you shouldn't go down at night…"

My comments about home where unusually long-winded; since no one in my family really listened to what I said I had to repeat myself all the time and at one point I just stopped bothering to speak much to them at all unless they asked me something.

"Sorry, that must've sounded weird." I say looking up and scratching my head a little becoming nervous that I may have sounded like a freak.

"Don't worry about it!" April says trying to keep the mood light.

As we continue driving I learn that the red haired man was a scientist of sorts. Though he specialized in Psychology we discovered our mutual liking of other sciences as well such as Botany, Biology, Oceanography, and I brought up my recent fascination with Alchemy. He didn't know much about the last one but listened patiently as I rambled on about it. We must have started to bore his daughter to death because she momentarily falls asleep until we hit a speed bump that jostles her awake again.

"Oh! You'll have to forgive me, we were never properly introduced." He says after entering the general area of the Upper East Side. "I am Kirby O'Neil and this (he motions to the girl) is my daughter."

"April, yes?" I ask. The girl in the back seat nods following up with the "What's your name?" question as she scoots to the edge of her seat again looking at me.

I think quietly for a moment deciding on which route I should take.

"…You can call me… 'Avery'." I reply finally and April gives me a confused look.

"Call you?" She says making air quotes and raising a brow. Her father interrupts by politely asking her to sit back as we where getting into heavier traffic now.

' _Well maybe if you hadn't called me a guy so many times…'_ I retort in my head but instead answer aloud with "What? They don't have nicknames where you're from?"

She nods with a little shrug.

"Tell ya what, when school starts up again if we are in the same high school and at least in one class together…I'll tell you my real name." I say and she pouts a little mumbling something about 'fat chance since there are so many different schools', but ultimately she accepts my offer with a disappointed "Fine."

Another ten minuets of driving and our trio arrive outside a house that seems a little out of place. Befitting a well to do family but with a nearly eight foot wall surrounding it and one of those wrought iron gates that needed a pin number or to be buzzed in by one from the other side..

"Whoa!" April says in awe as she tries to see past the tree lined curving driveway to the extravagant home. I shake my head at her reaction with mild amusement; gathering my things I get out of the car and walk around to the pin pad and press the pound button followed by 3.

The voice of the twin's nanny comes over the com in her thick German accent "Goldman Residence." She answers flatly in her typical no-nonsense tone.

"Hello Hilde. I am outside the gate; could you let me in please?"

"…Yes Mistress." She says and the gate promptly swings open.

"Thank you Hilde, see you in a minuet."

I turn back to the O'Neil's sitting in there car. "Thank you for the ride… and the conversation." I say to Mr. O'Neil, then looking to his daughter (who had by then moved up to the front passenger seat) "See you at school maybe…?"

"For sure!" she smiles with confidence and flashes me a peace sign as they go into reverse and pull back onto the street.

I turn walking threw the archway but look back for a moment as the gate closes with a metallic click of it locking again. Smiling a bit I begin to imagine how nice it would be having others to hang and be friends with. Others, who where not rich in possessions and money but that value team work, love, have your back in a pinch... Many of the things I felt my own family lacked.

Nearing the house the warm emotion I felt with my new acquaintances quickly evaporates upon hearing identical shrieks of hysterical children. At the front door I am met by the Satan Twins who appear to have latched onto one of Hildes legs momentarily. I give her a sympathetic smile as the twins let go but are still running about like rambunctious puppies.

"MAMA," The older one yells "RILLY IS HOME!" the younger finishes.

' _I HATE that name!'_

I lean over the younger who used that abhorred name and pinch his ear just enough "I told you not to call me that, lil brat!" I hiss quietly to him before letting his ear go. Hilde then ushers them away from me for their afternoon nap.

I let out a relieved sigh as I start off to my room, but a shadowed figure standing in a side hallway stops me as we make eye contact.

"That was unexpectedly swift for _walking_ home…" The cold tone of my father says. Uncrossing his arms I notice something long and thin in his right hand and it sends an unwelcome shiver down my spine.

"That's because I didn't walk…" I reply in my best impassive voice; the one I reserved for situations such as this one.

"Ahhh… I see." He says walking into the sunny entry hall. "So you achieved the power of flight then?"

"No."

"Then how have you managed to get back here in just over twenty minuets and not the hour and a half that Percy estimated for your arrival?"

I knew what would come about if I said what was on my mind but I couldn't help it, before I could stop it was too late and the spiteful words flew from my mouth.

"Well maybe it was because someone was kind enough to offer me a ride home?"

At first father just nods, a second later a hard slap meets the left side of my face. The sudden attack causes me drop the H.T. bag as I hold my face a little.

"Do not **ever** use that insolent tone with me again!" Father hisses at me like I had just done "You should be more **grateful** …" He then snatches up a good handful of my hair while dragging me to the garage.

' _Thanks Karma…'_

When we get within the over-sized garage he shoves me to the ground and locks the door. "Now, since you decided to refuse my offer of a lighter punishment of only walking…"

' _Only?!'_

"…Tell me; how many people where in the vehicle that drove you back."

Lying about it would get me nowhere; and as they say: 'Honesty is the best policy'.

"Now!" He snaps at me for my silence.

"…Two…" I say monotone again.

The sicko calling himself my 'father' smirks before nodding as a signal for me to 'assume the position'. Whatever he was going to do would only be made worse by refusing him, I stood up slowly glaring at him behind my hair.

Screaming curses at him in my mind as I turn away and pull my shirt all the way up over my head; with the sleeves still on the shirt helps covers what little bust I do posses. The cold air of the garage made me get goose bumps all over my exposed back; I tip my glasses up onto my head and braced myself for what was to come.

"Two people…two strikes." He says and it seems like hours pass before father cleared his throat and I hear him take his stance.

The cracking sound of the bullwhip hits my ears only seconds before it is followed up by the searing pain of my flesh tearing open. Its popper (the end tip) flicks over my trapezoid muscle to my collar bone and makes a near straight line all the length of the left side of my back.

Fresh blood warms my chilled skin and I take a few deep breaths waiting for the next.

"One…" The psycho behind me counts. "You know… if those people had intended to hurt you… they would have done much more than just this. So if anything, think of these little sessions as…'Reminders.' "

I reply by spitting out some blood that pooled in my mouth from being hit earlier. That must have made him more pissed because it goes silent once more and a second later the whip cracks again. This one wraps around the right side of my waist going horizontal a bit then tapers down a bit to follow the first hit making an 'L' like shape.

"Two."

I bit down on my lower lip trying to resist the urge to cry out in pain, to bolt from the house, and never look back…but where would I go? Even with all the aunts, uncles, and what have you that I've met over the years I couldn't really recall one that liked me well enough to take me in. I was stuck in this hell with no better option than to put up with it until I was eighteen and could move out. Call C.P.S you say? Pffft! Ya right, on these kinds of people with all their money? They would just say **I** was the one causing problems and pay someone to get me hauled off to juvy!

"Now, any other 'smart' comments you would like to add while we are here?" he asks me.

' _Ya, Fuck off and die asshole!'_ is what I would prefer to say but I just shake my head 'No'. He lets out a sigh as if disappointed I wasn't putting up more of a fight this time. It was like he wanted another reason to hit me again, like he got high off the feeling and the agony he caused me.

"Alright…" he says giving me my queue to let my shirt down again, however this is difficult with my fresh 'reminders'. I pull the black top down gently as to not further open the cuts and I re-set my glasses on the bridge of my nose. After this I do not face him until he tells me 'Turn" and I do.

"You are grounded for two weeks, no food in any other place but the kitchen and dining room, no games or T.V., and no allowance…" I nod that I was supposedly listening and he then shoos my away like a fly swarming over his food. I hastily (but not wanting to show cowardice) retreat back to the main entry hall where my Hot Topic bag is nowhere to be found. "Great!" I grumble to myself and stomp upstairs to my room, but first swinging by the bathroom to grab the medical kit.

. . . . .

 **Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah** **  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**

 **You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**  
 **No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow**  
 **Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no**  
 **Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

 **And I feel so alive**

 **I can't help myself  
Don't you realize?**

 **I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **I just want to fall and lose myself**  
 **Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **So-so is how I'm doing if you're wondering**  
 **I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**  
 **Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**  
 **Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

 **But I feel so alive**  
 **(I feel so alive)**  
 **I can't help myself**  
 **(I can't help myself)**  
 **Don't you realize**

 **I just wanna scream and lose control**  
 **Throw my hands up and let it go**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **I just want to fall and lose myself**  
 **Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **Runaway, runaway-y-y (oh, oh)**  
 **Runaway, runaway-y-y (oh, oh-h-h)**  
 **Runaway, runaway-y-y (oh, oh)**

 **Runaway, run-runaway** **  
Runaway, runaway-y-y (oh, oh)  
Runaway, run-runaway**

 **I just wanna scream and lose control**  
 **Throw my hands up and let it go**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **I just want to fall and lose myself**  
 **Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **I just wanna scream and lose control (runaway, runaway)**  
 **Throw my hands up and let it go (let it go)**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah (runaway, runaway)**

 **I just want to fall and lose myself (runaway, runaway)**  
 **Laughing so hard it hurts like hell (hurts like hell)**  
 **Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

 **Runaway**

 **By: Avril Lavigne**

. . . . .

Geez! Freaking took me long enough for posting this chapter huh?! I know its starting out kinda slow but hopfully it will pick up momentum soon. Please write a comment review and tell me what you all think or any extra ideas! ;) ~ Selene


End file.
